Misery Business
by smartelic14
Summary: okay this story isn't really about king kong, it just has jamie bell in it lol i do not own jamie bell. only kira, kaci,cheyanne, and kris


Friday

There he goes...walking ever so perfectly. I wish I could be that flawless. He doesn't know how I feel...It wouldn't matter if he did. It's not like he would feel the same. Jamie Bell is a popular boy...and popular boys just don't date girls like me  
"Kaci! Stop staring and ask him out already." My friend Kira said.  
"No way! He would probably just laugh and say 'that was a good one!' Besides, he wouldn't go out with me anyways." I responded writing yesterday's events in my journal.  
"You don't know that"  
"Just...look at how perfect he is...that gorgeous dirty blonde hair...those sky blue eyes...everything about him is just so...perfect. I would never have a chance with that"  
"You're insane." At that moment, which was first block, Cheyanne Erna walked in. She was the school whore. Trust me, if you knew what she looked like and what kind of reputation she had, you would think she's a whore too. Everytime she walks into a room, everyone stops what they're doing. All the boys wanted to date her. All the girls wanted to be her. Of course, I was envious. I could never compete with her. I was jealous because she caught Jamie's eyes every day.  
"Speaking of insane." I said not looking up from my journal. Kira snickered, as I closed my pen cap. Unfortunately for us, Cheyanne heard our little comment and whipped around glaring at us with suspicion.  
"Excuse me"  
"Oh, we were talking about our homework assignment last night. It was insane." Kira quickly covered. She glared at us for a few more seconds before turning and passing our desks, walking toward the corner where Jamie was sitting. "Talk about close calls. I am never doing that for you again." She laughed. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she said "blue eyes" in sign language, which meant Jamie was coming over here. I froze in my seat as I abruptly felt his presence at my side. Slowly, but surely, I looked up and our eyes met for a brief second before he said,  
"Hi, Kaci. Can we talk?" I looked at Kira for some sort of hint. She nodded.  
"Uhh, s-sure." The bad thing was that I was still frozen. He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the back of the room. I melted.

"So...what did you want to ask me?" I said finally getting over my tenseness of being so close to him.  
"Well, you know Prom is coming up, right?" Where is he going with this  
"Yeah, I probably won't go, though. Prom's not really my thing." His face fell.  
"Oh...Well, okay then. I guess I'll talk to you later. See ya." He got up and walked off to Cheyanne.  
"What the heck are you doing?? He was about to ask you to Prom!" Kira exploded.  
"He was"  
"Kaci, when a guy makes sure you know a dance is coming up, chances are he's about to ask you to go with him." My heart sunk as I saw him saying something to Cheyanne and then she squeeled and threw her arms around him. He had asked her to Prom instead.

One Week Later (The Day Before Prom)

All through those two weeks, Jamie had stared at me with heartbreaking eyes. I couldn't even imagine what he could be thinking about.  
"Kaci, why don't you just go with me and Kris? It'll be like a group thing"  
"No, it'll be like a third wheel thing. Besides, If I go to Prom, I want to go with a guy"  
"C'mon Kaci, please? This is the last school dance you'll have. At least spend it with your best friends"  
"I'll think about it."

Saturday

"I'm so happy you decided to come. It's gonna be so much fun!" Kira exclaimed as she dragged me to the nail place. Oh, how I wish I had've said no... We had just got our hair and makeup done. I couldn't take anymore.  
After the nails we still had to get a dress. We tried on millions of dresses. They all looked nice, but Kira said 'the dress chooses the girl, Kaci' and wouldn't just let me pick one.

Saturday Night (Prom)

"Are you sure this looks good?" I asked Kira pulling at my dress for the millionth time as we walked up the sidewalk to the entrance of the school.  
"Will you stop tugging at it? You look beautiful." The doorbell rang. "That's Kris, c'mon." She drug me downstairs where we answered the door for Kris. They immediately started kissing. My third wheel feeling outomatically kicked in. This is gonna be fun...

Prom was never anything special to me. I mean the music sucked anyways and they never had good food. The only thing anyone liked about it was the Prom after-party. I started to question why I came anyways. That was until I heard a voice behind my back.  
"Hey, I thought you weren't coming." Jamie told me. My breath caught in my throat.  
"I-I wasn't. Kira dragged me here." He looked past me to where Kira and Kris were dancing.  
"Feeling like a third wheel yet?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Oh, trust me. I felt like a third wheel way before we even left"  
"You wanna...go get some air or something"  
"What about Cheyanne?" Jamie just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't think she'll notice I'm gone when her lips are attached to another guy. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and we exited the gym.

"So, why'd you really get me out here, Jamie?" I asked as we walked slowly down the football track. He looked down at his feet.  
"I have to tell you something, Kaci"  
"Which is"  
"I've never liked Cheyanne. I mean I know it may seem that way because I asked her to Prom with me, but I only did that because I thought it would take the hurt away"  
"The hurt?" He looked up at me.  
"Yeah, when I asked you and you said you weren't going...it made me think you told me that because you didn't want to go with me and you didn't wanna break my heart by saying no. But, I promise you, it broke my heart more to know you didn't even wanna say no to my face and"  
"No, Jamie, that's not it. I would've gone with you. I just wasn't thinking when I said I told you I wasn't going"  
"But...you said it wasn't your thing." I laughed.  
"It's not. I don't even know how I let Kira drag me here.  
"Well, I'm glad she did." Jamie took my hands in his and I looked up at him.  
"Why"  
"Because then I couldn't do this." He closed the gab between our lips with one swift movement. His hands automatically closed around my waist, and mine went directly around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Then, just like that, it ended. I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into my brown ones and just lost ourselves in each other. 


End file.
